


Statement of Basira Hussain

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Daisira, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Statement of Basira Hussain, regarding the death of Alice "Daisy" Tonner. Statement taken direct from subject, five days after the world changed.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 4





	Statement of Basira Hussain

“Statement of Basira Hussain… regarding the death of… Alice Tonner. Taken directly from subject... It’s… uh, five days since the world changed. I don’t know how long I’ll… stay here.

Daisy… Sorry..., Alice was marked by The Hunt. I don’t know when or why… I just know it happened. She asked me to kill her, if The Hunt… Yes, she asked me to kill her if the Hunt were to take her. Consume her might be a better word of choice.

I promised her I would. It was the last time I saw her as herself. She… kissed me. I told her I love her. Loved her. Then I left. I probably shouldn’t have, but… she asked me to.

I went to look for you, Jon. All I found was a body. I wanted to call the police, but… Well, that would be me. And Daisy. I thought you’d know what happened if I found you. I didn’t.

I left the Institute after that Vampire Hunter was killed. Daisy was nowhere to be found. I had promised her, though. I was going to get my gun, stay at the Institute, and wait for her to return. If she didn’t… I’d look for her. I’d look for her and try to get her back, even if it killed me… I suppose it might unless the world doesn’t go back to normal.

I waited for two days… Then this happened. The world changed. I don’t know what happened. There are barely any people… Any actual people, that is. There are…  _ people _ , but they’re not like you and me. They don’t react, they don’t talk, they just… they just are. I’m sure you’ve seen it, Jon, if you’re alive.

I left The Institute almost immediately. I wanted to make sure my family was okay. I still don’t know. I haven’t found them. I haven’t looked much… Not since I saw what had happened to normal people.

I hadn’t actually gone to look for my gun. I have it at home. I should have given it away when I gave my badge away, but I didn’t. Daisy covered for me. I don’t know what she did, but I got to keep the gun. The Force made me nervous. The Institute made me paranoid.

It wasn’t difficult to find my flat. London has changed, but I’ve lived here almost all my life. My handgun was where I left it. I grabbed my spare bullets and packed a bag. I was going to go look for Daisy.

I’m not a tracker. I’m just police. Not even that, anymore… But it wasn’t difficult to find Daisy. She was… easy to track. Follow the blood, the monster tracks and the growls. She was close to the Institute.

I’ve never seen her kill before. I’ve never seen her in her Hunt form, I suppose. She looks different. I wouldn’t have known her if I couldn’t see the scar. On her back. She was shot, before the Force. She was in the Army, I think. Or the Navy, I’m not sure.

I hoped she would know me. I hoped she would  _ know  _ me and I thought maybe that would be enough. Maybe she would… change back. I really hoped she would change back, you know? I told her I love her, that I’d do anything for her and… I suppose you don’t care, Jon.

She jumped me. She was heavier than I thought and I was slammed to the ground. I think she bit me, but I can’t really remember. That’s how I got the wound, I think. It looks like bite marks.

I shot her, then. Three times, in her chest. I held her, as she died. She didn’t change back, but… she looked at peace. That’s all I wanted for her. That’s all I  _ want  _ for her.

I rip the wound pretty much as soon as I move. I don’t know how long I’ll manage. I’ve stitched it, as well as I can, but… I can’t really reach.

I think that’s it. If you ever hear this, Jon… Fix this. Fix the world.  _ Please.  _ Get her back. Just…  _ get her back. _

Statement ends.”


End file.
